Talk:Flywish
Talk to me unless you are Radclaw1 or SnowClaw1 Now Fear Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No I have a army my dear friend, but i shall help you if you ever start a war with Darktan, Hee Hee Hee -Xorai(I SHALL PREVAIL!) RE: Plz Join Cookies, Flywish! Though I hardly cookie-have any business with the cookie-evil guy, brother, I cookie-heard he turned good after the Great Darktonian Pie War. Cookie-see for yourself. No need for the army, brother! He's turned good! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 11:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No Thanks Corai said not to join that its "to dangeros" decode this message sey -Dara (DONT YOU DARE STEAL MY MAN!} YOU AREN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING TO XARY! WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHY AM I''' GONNA LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIM? WHY? Or me, for a matter of fact. --[[Willie Watt|'''Willie!]] (I may like Xary, but TALK 2 ME HERE!) OK Since you had not discriminated me in any way (unlike others on the wiki), I will fight Darktan with you. --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 22:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) In that case Prepare for war! BWAHAHAHA! Thinking: STOP JUDGING MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Xorai re:try me, just try me and see what happens! Our army is much more powerful than yours. We also have the entire Darktan's Army on or side. Mess with us and you mess with all of them. Wait- you already did. I wish you the worst of luck- not that we'll need it. Oh, and BTW, Cadence is going to be Dancing Penguin's Boyfriend. After V-day. --The Treacherous Trio WHAT THOSE FOOLS THAT DONT KNOW HOW TO TORTURE SAID! -Xorai Xorai sent us Xorai sent us to aska question< What? He saids he never threatend or attacked in anyway. -Xorai clones 123, 24, 356. Pwlease Adwopt Me I Pwromise I wown't Bwe Awny Hwarm. #REDIRECT REDIRECT [[Insert page title#REDIRECT Flywish 02:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Insert page titleInsert non-formatted text here]]]] Hwi Fwlywish Pwlease Bwe Mwy Dwaddy. I wiwll dwo awnythwing fwor woo. Bwut I Won't Twry Two Twake Dwown Dwarktwan II. I Worshwip Hwim! Pwlease Fwlywish. --Rwadclwaw1 Radclaw I see you depsise him, may i take him off your flippers? -Xorai Ok Ill send 2 of my clones and Xara. They arrive Well take the petguin. *puts on leash and brings to Xorai's base* -Xorai Hwi! wello!!! *wugz* -SnowClaw1 What a annoying petguin (freezes snowclaw1) -SnowStorm YOU LITTLE! *TACKLES SNOWSTORM* -Xorai YOUR DEAD AHHHHHH! *TACKLES AND SMASHES TO PULP* AND YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT AGAIN OR ILL FINISH YOU OFF GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *WACKS HAMMER ON YOUR HEAD* -Xorai Dude he only does that to people he reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy hates with all hsi black heart......-SnowStorm No thanks Im a (Name and rank discloced) so I cant join, sorry. -Agent A of the (Name discloded) And I have a present for you! It's a machine that will knock you out and erase any trace of your mind that causes you to know you're evil *uses machine* Well, that worked fine. *Waits for FLywish to wake up* "Hi mista' Flywish sir. Is there anyway I could help you. You were on the floor for ten minnets straight!" -Bellina 0_0 "Mista?" That sounds like somethign that ummm, whats his name....Mwa Mwa penguin....genius...*Snaps flippers8 wait how did i snap? i dont got fingers *Looks at flippers* *turns around and is knocked out by a robber* -Xorai Heh Heh Heh 8Steals cape and runs away* -Robber Ow, well i think that was a jinx for threatenign Belinna, now im gonna keep that a secret *Wobbly waddles away* Fanclub Im making a Puffle fanclub, wanna join? Just to let you know Xorai is in it but he promised to no be evil during meeting n stuff so you two dotn fight or hate eachtogher during meetings. -Corai Indeed! -Xorai -_- I am terribly sorry; I think that you are better off having Swiss on your team. He has many soldiers, but I have only ONE of me. (big difference.) Furthermore, I don't think its '''fair for me to join you anyways..... Sorry. However, I support you. With Kind Regards, -Fisch Hochstadt BOO!!!! -Xorai Thanks the punishment(s) i gave her sure will straigthen her out, hope snowclaw enjoys the new servent! Bwahaha! Got idea ideas for a extra punishment if she doesnt learn? -Xorai Waaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! -Radclaw I think i know what to do. He won't learn so I will Delete him and send him to a universe where Club penguin is torture and the king is Flywish. That should teach him something if he doesn't learn then I will send him to a world where the stuff that got deleted doesn't exist anymore. --Flywish (We're already at my talk page) Or we could just tie him to a chair make him watch WHAT?!? and listen to Snowclaw/s songs which he HATES! Thats worse. -Xorai NWOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PWEASE NO!!!!!!!!! THATS TWO MWUCH FOR MWE!!!!!! PWEASE DWONT!!!!!!! -Radclaw Two wad! -Snowclaw Hey dude Can I join your army? Will my inventions help?--12yz12ab Buy an invention for 100000 coins (Free if I am in your army or if you rule some place (With the exception of my brother (Yzabtech))) Watch this As a thank you, watch this! *shows plan to destroy you* *rips into 20 pieces and throws them into fire* I dont hate youa nymore! Im not gonna annoy you anymore! -Xorai Im not turnignt hat easily, the reaosn im evil is cause im jealous of Corai and so i can use the dirty ways of fighting so i can fight Darktan II better, basicly im a anti-villain. -Xorai Cwool! -Snowclaw WUG! *wugz flywish Xorai and Snowclaw* -Radclaw Thanks. And also MY X-ANTIBODY JUST JOINED DARKTANS ARMY!--12yz12ab Buy An Invention (For free!) Really?!? My X antibody is in DTA too! I think you'll fit right in. especially when we Delete DTA. Well if we delete DTA. --Flywish No You ask the current President of the United Penguin's Republic to join a petty army? My answer is no. Not only am I busy but also I have bad memories of me part of the army. During the Revolution I was captured and tortured by Loyaltists. They wanted me to free James Mccane eventhough I knew nothing. I escaped 25 times from the POW camp and fought at the . At the end of the war I joined STINC. I remember the horrifying acts I did. I terrorised a small town and burned down a Telenacle. When I left I was voted. I regreted my aggressive actions but the USA could has destroyed us. The Great Darktonian Pie War was the worst. I was taken over Darktan, nearly lost the war for the good guys and forced to suck up a giant cloud with a vacum cleaner. I only fight with the bigger armies and the big battles. My answer is no. --The Leader Yes.. Yes. Me and WishFlyx are a couple. I really like him..... -Maddieworld X WOOOO HOO! --WishFlyX (Talk to the man here) Xorai told me to throw flowers but not so it hits any of you, *throws in air* Bye. -Xorai Cone #21 Good clone. -Xorai Yeah, Sure Yeah, I'll join your army. My many and somewhat Random powers will help us. --EDFan12345 (Me, Talk, NOW!) RE: No way! Shes quite fun actully! We have the same intresss, evil, destruction, and chaos! *frrez YOU! *freeze sthat cie* *freezes that that ice* -SnowStorm Let's go! I'm going along too with the rest of your army. --Sonic Xtreme Your attackign? XORIA IM GONNA STOP HATING YOU FORT HE WAR! (OKAY! -Xorai) You sha'll fail! -SnowStorm WETS TAKE CARE OF THESE WEAKOS! GO XWORAI! -Radal Hiyaaaaaaa! -Wocker It ends here flywish. -Xara YOUR GOIGN DOWN! -Xorai clone #23 TO ABTTLE! -Xorai I meant build my own base which i did dummies! --Flywish (Xorai walks ove,r looks at his army and idiot clone) WHAT INT HE NAME OF EVIL ARE YOU DOING? Flywish ypu got any idea? They seem angry and have soda guns.....-Xorai I was gonna throw a hammer at Flywish -Radal Okaaaaay..................-Xorai Re:invention Almost done...they are finished! Here are 10,000 of them. Sworry Fwand I Cwant! Sworry! -Bessie of the Pwuffle Swouts I Guess... I'm not much of a battle person. Is it OK if I'm a nurse? -Maddieworld HWAHHAAH! (Radal X attacks so vicously she breaks his leg) Thwats for bweing mwean to xworai! hWHAHAAHAHA! -Radal X Its BWAHAHAHAHA not Hwahahahaha, GWET IT WIGHT ALWADY RADAL X! -Radal from the lab of 12yz12ab Thank you. Can you please get rid of radal? No matter what i try with the Superpower Giver Giver 3000,nothing works. I even tryed a combo attack. Ok.... Heres the robot you were asking for. (TACKLES ROBOT, RIPS SHIELDS OFF, AND DROPS WATER ALL OVER) HAHA! NOW TIS SHORT CIRCUITING! AND ITS GONNA EXPLDOE! HIT THE DWECK! (KABOOM) Wowie! (Uses transformer to chaneg time to it didnt explode, just disable it) -Radal THAT'S IT RADAL!!!!!!! *puts in package to america* Go to america now! --Xinston Thanks Xinston *Fixes Robot and makes the shields unable to break off and makes robot indestructable* --Flywish Let me help.....*Weilds sutcase* -Isakui ISAKUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *unweilds, opens, and sends Radal home* ISAKUI! Room now! -Xorai Ello Mate! Ello Mate! How you doing Mate? -Mung (Talk to me mate!) NO! oF COURSE I DO........NOT! IM A AGENT FOR PUFFLES SAKE! IM NOT A SOLDIER! NOR IS THE EPF! WHY DO YOU THINK WE ARE SOLDIERS! AGENT A, MY BROTHER, ALREADY SAID NO! WHY WOULD I SAY YES! BESIDES! THAT XORAI FOOL, I CAN DEFEAT HIM MYSELF! WHY DO I NEED HELP! I DOTN NEED HELP TO DEFEAT A PENGUIN WITH NO BRAIN! Simple, NO! -Zang Wow.........that was a loooooong rant..........-Xorai Well I can defeat Xorai. It's just that with Radal in the way I can't defeat him. *Puts Radal shield up and keeps it glued so that Radal and Radal X can't hit me* --Flywish How do I get promotions in your army? Its not fair how I created an elite minion (Robo-Flywish) And that i am still a grater minion. You already are getting promoted to Elite Minion. Congrats. Just remember that being a greater minion isn't as far down as a minion. --Flywish Thanks. I dont want to be a commander. I want some time to my inventions rather be having a job in your army all day and all night staying at your base stuck behind a desk (Not that I dont want to be in your army I do want to be in your army)for the rest of my life. hI........... Hi flywish........................... Hows it goign with Xorai...................? Hello frenemy, FLYWISH! Please let there not be a fight, please let ther enot be a fight............ Huh? What the *Says word that can't be heard please blame the COC* I didn't know you didn't hate me as much. That was to that guy that despises viloence, please dotn starta fight, he will cry. Sorry Snowy you gotta go! *Sends Snowy home* *Beats up Xorai and sends back to his base* (Crys) No oen likes me! - Man Flywish, you sir are worse then Darktan, you jsut made that poor poor penguin CRY! You ar eno hero..........EVIL!!!!!!! SHUN!!!!!! SHUN THE EVIL FLYWISH! SHUN! *SHUNS CREEPILY* Evil! You are EVIL FLYWISH! You made him cry! THATS MEH JOB! OOPS! Hey Snowy *Hits self in face with pie and makes funny face at* Oh and Xorai, At least I don't overwork Jonny like you did! -- (Still crys) Jonny?????????? Who?????????????? CLONE 41 DID YOU HIRE SOMEONE AGAIN WITHOUT MY KNOLAGE!!!!!!!!!!! Yes Master......Im sorry........Clone 41 -__- GRRRRRRRRRR! You never call me evil! You are evil Xorai! I saw the future! You deleted Corai's Son!!!!!!!! I saw 2031! I know you are planning! -- I have a son??????????????? -Corai CORAI HAS A SON? HES ONLY A TEENAGER DUMMY! STOP FIGHTIGN AND SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE STOP!!!!!!!!!1 *runs away crying* I said in the stupid future!!!!!! -- Hi Enemeyes....I mean Friends.....I mean Enemeys.....Ugh! -SnowyX is good but speaks in a evil vocaaaab! Do I Cookie-Work For Darktan? Of course I don't cookie-work for him. Baby N. is as he always was, brother. I don't know what is confusing you, man. Better'd visit Mayor Crepsley... Actually I didn't see that. I only read Darktonian Pie war. and also, I'm going after Xorai, Darktan II, WishFlyX's Army, The Treacherous Trio, and Mectrixctic's Army. I am also after a Demon Penguin named Douglas Thump. -- "Do I cookie work" thats silly! Of course you dont! You arent a cookie! Ha Ha Ha Ha! -Xorai CLONE 41! Get back to your room now. WADDY? Will woo be my Dwaddy? --Random Mwa Mwa Penguin UMMMMMM I HATE PENGUINS LIKE YOU EXCEPT FOR BESSIE!!!! *Throws Mwa Mwa Penguin into the sea* -- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Drowns* --The Mwa Mwa Penguin Another villain destroyed -- Oh Nwoe! *jumps in and saves* -Bessie Heres your life saving batch Bessie! *gives* -Scout leader WAY! -Bessoe OH COME ON!!!!!!! FLYWISH IS JUST TRYING TO HELP THE PET SHOP!!!!!!!! --Xinston Wanna Join? I'm making a band called Peng Day. If your interested tell me what instrument you play. ¿¡EDFan12345¡¿»☢«₮₳₤₭ ₮ö €₯₣₳₦12345¡ Sorry Im to busy fighting with that red puffle moron that is a n00b. But i can help it. -Tars O'vian I think I can help you pwn him too. He's soo easy to defeat! Please note we fight for ''Fun, not to killl eachtogher. -Tars O'vian Indeed! -Zenny Joy I Will Defeat You Hello flwish! me and my newly formed army the Hun Elites are going to take over antartica! SO WATCH OUT! for im sure our armys will cross paths some day--Ben Hun Pathetic n00b, Of all armys, Mine, Flywish's, and Darktan's could PWN you in a split second. - Pssst Flywish, I think he complimented us. -Corai I injoy hacking your stuff. Even though im paid to hack you it gives me great joy hacking your stuff.I mean wow you have the worst ANTI HACKER software ever.I cant wait to hack you some more--Sake the Hacker FLYWISH HELP US! THIS CRAZY GIRL IS ATTACKIGN US! HELP! (Xorai and Corai run past Flywish) -Corai HeeHee! Get Back Here! -Jal Here is where the years of Deletion Training pays off! *Shoots Jal with Deletion Missile and doesn't miss at all* Try me! *grabs rocka nd throws it at missile, rock is deleted but nto Jal* Ha! 8goes back to chasingf Xorai and Corai* -Jal OK! *Bites Jal and doesn't miss* This one better be like my last X-Antibody! --Jenni X Heehehehe! *kicks Jal AND Jenni X to the grounds!* HA! -Jal X It's neutral!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR! --Jenni X No! Im govil! PATHETIC GOOD/EVIL THIGNS! GOVIL IS SUPRIOR! HAHAHAA! *runs off* -Jal X Whats Govil? -Jal and Corai According to what I'm thinking, Govil is neutral so Jal X is stupid! She isn't good and she isn't evil. So that's all I know about that stupid word. Ooooooooooh -Corai and Jal HI PUFFLE FLYWISH PUFFLE IM PUFFLE WANTIGN TO PUFFLE JOIN YOUR ARMY PUFFLE PUFFLE PUFFLE! -Norai 100% in! You may be perfect for my army! PUFFLE YA! -Norai Ugh, not him...he gave me a headache before.....-Corai PUFFLES! -Norai UMMMMMMM MWAHAHAHAHA!! *Bites Norai* Now you are infected with Ditto and X-Virus! --WishFlyX PUFFLE YA! *COUGHS OUT NORAI X AND HE RUNS TO XORAI* -Norai Creator of Norai who is friends with my creator! Stop making your characters run to Xorai! --WishFlyX Oh and Xorai, I'm gonna stop hating you until Ben Hun stops planning to destroy me! Ok, PS, MAKE NROAI X STOP ANNOYING ME! PUFFLE X IS HIS FAVORITE WORD! ITS DRIVING MEH BONKERS! -Xorai I will make him watch WHAT?!?. That oughtta make him stop saying Puffle X I LVOE WHAT?!? -Norai X Then go work for Mabel!!!!!!!!!!! MABEL SI A PUFFLE X STUPID WEIRDO! -Norai X (Whos artical si gonna be made in 5 min) Hi Flywish! Hi! Want to play? -Again Sure... (Grabs and pulls to a familar person's igloo) This is where i lvie! *shows room thats filled with toys even Flywish likes* -Again Cool! (Comes in) Hello Nerd, Hello stranger, *grabs Again and pulls outside* -Ever Hey Again, Who is that? My bully sister, (Turns to audience) Really? (Anvil falls on Ever) Heehee! Thatw as random........-Again LOLZ Your sister got pwned!